An explanation
by hglvr
Summary: It is s&s but has some other charectors in it! please r&r on the s&s story!
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: here is my story, it is mainly scott and shelby. please  
read and review k! thanx! hglvr.  
An Explanation  
  
It was happening again, the flowers, the black and white, the aisle,   
she would get 3 feet from the altar and bam. Scott sat up sweating   
and breathing heavily. He never saw the face, always 3 feet away and  
than he woke up!   
"Damn, why can't I see her!"  
"See what honey?"  
That was his girlfriend, she was great, her name was Shelby.  
She was gorgeous too. They had been dating ever since he came to Horizon,  
and they kept on dating right on after. Their relationship grew in time,  
and now they had been together for 2 years, it was bliss.  
"I had the dream again! I still can't see her face!"  
Scott had been having a dream every once in a while, but now more than  
ever it had been so bothersome.   
"Was it the exact same dream?"shelby questioned.  
"Yea, I was standing in my tux, and there was a bride walking  
down the aisle, the white and green flowers, the bridesmaids, I never  
saw her face!"  
A strange overwhelming sense of familiar figure in his dream bride and  
his mistress became over him as he got out of bed and embraced her,   
the mistress that is.  
"So many reasons and meanings could become of your dreams,   
how do we find out the objective."  
"I get a feeling of connection of this woman, a feeling of   
connection."  
Scott wondered the meaning of his dream all through the day at  
work, in the shower, and even again that night. A strange compulsion   
of being emotionally tied to the thoughts and becoming of the outward   
bodily appearances was being hidden by the life behind the Vail.   
Scott had a similar dream every night that week and was   
starting to become very conscious of how he acted around Shelby. She   
was tied into the whole bridal mess, he felt she connected, but what  
they feared was not if they could find the reason of his dumbfounded   
explanation of his repeated dreams, it was what was going to come next.  
  
It had been a normal day, despite all of the dreams and   
daydreams. He was in a daze all day, a daze of love, of thought,   
and of concern. He loves his life, but he felt stranded on an emotional  
plateau. While he was walking on the lake Michigan riverbank the   
thought hit him, he was supposed to do something, something big   
with his life, something enormous.  
"I have to go and see Shelby!"  
While running through the busy traffic of honking horns and speeding  
cars, he thought to himself, but that wouldn't do any good, he would  
soon forget everything.  
While running through a four way stop, which was completely   
vacated of any real moving vehicles, a Honda escort lost all control,  
Scott lost all consciousness, and Shelby lost all hope.  
  
"Yes I am here to see Scott Barringer," shelby pushed while  
drumming her pink-painted finger nails on the glass desktop.  
"Mam, he is in room 105, on the left just past the pop machine."  
Shelby darted out of the way and on the way to room 105. She  
was excited to what she would find, he would be alive, but scared of  
what she will see. The look on her face when she reached the brass   
door handle, the handle looked like a burning flame, in which would   
only cool if turned and released from tragedy.She had to swallow her  
egotistical pride and live off her shaken conusance in able to perform  
the task, the hard task most selfless wanderers find a way around, but  
for her, there was no rescuing path or back road, she had to face the  
bitter trial.   
Memories, faces, promises flashed before her red and swollen eyes. Just the thought of losing love, life, and him. Would we ever be the same emotionally? Our hopes and souls are broken and placed into critical condition, if only. There were a lot of if onlys and not many came true.   
She opened the only obstacle in the way of her and fate, the only item  
in which separated fantasy from the reality, the item in which behind  
was the hard, cold truth.  



	2. A CRUDE AWAKENING

~A/n: I'm sorry that it was so not understood {last chap

~A/n: I'm sorry that it was so not understood {last chap.} so I will write a short explanation, than the second chapter kk!!!!!!! The next few chapters are going to be kind of complicated, but review if u want me to give you an explanation in the end of each chapter! *= flashback

~ Explanation: Scott is having dreams, the same dream, every night. Shelby is his girlfriend, they are out of horizon for 1 year. They are living together. In Scott's dream, there is a bride walking down the aisle, but he never sees her face because she is always about 3 feet away from him and he wakes up. While Scott is running through an intersection, he gets hit by a car, and goes into the hospital.

An explanation

Shelby built up all of her strength and opened the door. She saw him, starring at her. She expected him to be unconscious or something, but he wasn't, he was there, the same old Scott, or so she thought.

"Hey Scott, how are you?" she said breaking the awkward silence.

"Its you!"

"What are you talking about?" Shelby said questioningly.

"The one I got married to, Scott said proudly, sitting up in his bed. 

"I am not married to you, Scott you're scaring me. * Scott you're scaring me, Shelby said

I'm scared too, Scott cried.(seductions)*

"Yes you are, you are the woman who walked down the aisle, what's your name?"

"U mean I walked down the aisle"

"Yes" he said annoyingly.

"Oh Scott, you saw the rest of the dream!" she flew into him, giving him enough time to push her away.

"Look lady it wasn't a dream" he said.

"What?"

" i said it wasnt a dream!, it was real, the flowers the tuxes, and you."

"Scott, I've lost you, your living the dream." One by one the rears rolled down her cheeks, and one by one, Scott was falling away from her, into a world that wasn't real, into a world no one else saw, into a world that was a dream.

E/n: Sorry it was so short, I am gonna write short chapters a lot, but they will come out a lot quicker.! Please review, I loooooooove reviews, good and bad!


End file.
